The Nightmare, the Promise
by Lycara
Summary: ›› One day while falling asleep at Loki’s mansion, Mayura dreams of her past. She wakes up crying, who else but Loki to comfort her? ‹‹ “Promise?” She lifted her head up, meeting his gaze. – Loki x Mayura ; OneShot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own.  
**Notes**: I don't think there are spoilers…? Keeping Japanese suffixes. Might be a bit OOC… Also, this is a rewritten version of TNTP (because the first version was horrible…). There's a chance of spelling errors/grammar.

_Pairing_: Loki/Mayura  
_Genre_: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
_Summary_: One day while falling asleep at Loki's mansion, Mayura dreams of her past. She wakes up crying, who else but Loki to comfort her? ;; "Promise?" She lifted her head up, meeting his gaze.

Rewritten & Edited: 11/21/09

Here we go. This is a short oneshot I decided to write since it came to my mind (and wouldn't go away). I'm not sure if it's good but that's for you to decide.  
They might be OOC in one part but… Say what? Oh you're wondering what I'm talking about huh? Read and find out ;D

Enjoy and **REVIEW**!

* * *

**. : The Nightmare, the Promise : .**

It was past dawn, the pink haired teen had fallen asleep on the couch, a blanket over her body someone had thrown over her. She was at the usual place: the Enjaku Detective Agency. Usually she would have been pestering Loki for mysteries and would have been bouncing around with energy but today, she was tired – so tired she had fallen asleep. She dreamed of the past.

-

_It was dark, all around, it was dark. Mayura stood still, looking into the blackness ahead of her._

"Mama!" _A little child's voice called,_ "Mama!"

_She turned to the direction of the voice, seeing her child self reaching out a hand toward a figure walking away – her mother's._

"Mama…" _The words slipped past the teenager's lips._

"Mama!" _The little girl version of her cried out, tears falling,_ "Mama, don't go!"

_Her mother's form continued to walk, back turned to her as if she couldn't hear._

"Mama!"

_Then, the two figures vanished, her surroundings turning to pitch black again._

_Yes…_ She thought, her voice echoing in her mind. _That's right, I was alone… I felt alone that time Mama passed away; Papa stayed strong and stayed beside me…_

_Her eyes turned vacant before regaining its look._

"Mama!" _She heard her child self scream._ "Why? Why did Mama leave Mayura alone? Mama… Mama! Don't go…!"

_The small voice echoed, fading._ "Mama…" _The older one whispered. Her vision soon turned blurry and felt her tears fall; she cried, feeling alone,_ "Don't go, don't leave me alone…"

-

Her eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up; she felt tears streak down her face onto the blanket. She sniffled and regained herself, trying them with her arm. She heard something move behind her – at Loki's desk – and turned around, feet touching the floor in doing so, expecting to see Fenrir or something fall but was instead greeted by the sight of Loki sitting behind it like usual, looking at her.

She froze. _Did he see her cry?_

He stared at her, concerned, "Mayura…"

"Um, um…" The girl stuttered trying to find an excuse while Loki got off the chair, walking over and stopped in front of her.

"What's the matter, Mayura?" He asked, looking up slightly at her.

"N-No… N-Nothing, Loki-kun," she stuttered softly, looking down at her hands.

"Don't lie."

She twiddled her thumbs, "I… I just had a nightmare, that's all." She assured him, forcing a smile. He said nothing, her smile slipped. "A sad… lonely nightmare…" She whispered and her tears came back.

Loki sighed at her, "Come on now, Mayura," he said taking a hold of her hands, looking at her. "It's not like you to cry."

"Y-Yes…" She sniffled as he let go of a hand to wipe away the tears for her. She smiled, "Thank you, Loki-kun."

He gave a small smile, "That's better," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed lightly, glancing at him, keeping her gaze on the ground. His smile – she was sure – turned to a smirk; he still held a hand of hers.

She looked for words, eyes rooted to the ground, "I'm sorry, um, for making you worry Loki-kun…" She quickly continued before he could say anything, "Loki-kun…?" Her voice was questioning.

"What is it, Mayura?" He asked, patient, feeling his eyes on her

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" He said.

"D-Don't go away okay?" She blurted. "Don't leave me alone; if-if you go away… th-then –" her voice trailed off.

Silence entered the room until he answered in his usual, calm voice, "Is that what you're worried about?" She could tell there was a slight smile. "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

"Promise?" She lifted her head up, meeting his gaze. "Promise me, Loki-kun? On my grave – you won't ever leave me?"

"… I promise you Mayura," he said, a slight smile on his lips. "… On your gave that I won't ever leave you."

She smiled brightly at him, "I trust Loki-kun to keep my promise," she said, becoming cheerful again.

"Then, Mayura, promise me you'll stay by my side," he said suddenly, catching her gaze. "Will you keep that promise – _my_ promise?"

"Mm," she beamed. "It's our promise, Loki-kun. I promise to stay by Loki-kun's side, always and forever."

**: Fin :**

* * *

… Annd that's a wrap! What do you think? Good? Bad? In-between? Confusing? Fail? Strange? Cute?  
Review to tell me!

Sorry if they were a bit OOC… Hopefully not too much. :c  
Till next time, see you!

And to add… _How many of you would like a sequel?_


End file.
